


i wanna be where you are

by cobblestaubrey



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2020 [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day 6, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestaubrey/pseuds/cobblestaubrey
Summary: 'Aubrey rolls her eyes, taking a bite of her salad. 'She’s the treasurer of the Gay Straight Alliance, never stops looking at you, and agrees with everything you say.'Jessica scrunches up her face, shaking her head. 'That’s not true. The other day she told me that I was in the wrong.''No, she said your answer was wrong, when she was correcting your math test!''Yeah, well, it still hurt.'"
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith
Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701769
Kudos: 31





	i wanna be where you are

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from Superstar by Big Time Rush.
> 
> This is one of my favorites of the week! I love Jessley! Woo! Hope y'all like it!

“You’re being ridiculous.”

Jessica quirks her mouth to the side, looking over a few lunch tables to peer at Ashley. “I’m not being ridiculous.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes, taking a bite of her salad. “She’s the treasurer of the Gay Straight Alliance, never stops looking at you, and agrees with _everything_ you say.”

Jessica scrunches up her face, shaking her head. “That’s not true. The other day she told me that I was in the wrong.”

“No, she said your _answer_ was wrong, when she was correcting your math test!”

“Yeah, well, it still hurt.”

“You’re being ridiculous!”

Jessica scoffs. “You already said that.”

“That doesn’t make it any less true! She’s totally into you, I don’t know how you can’t see that.”

Jessica turns her head, putting it in her hands and resting her elbows on the lunch table. “I just don’t see it, okay?”

Aubrey gave her a sad smile, patting her back. “If she doesn’t feel the same, she’s an idiot. If you tell her how you feel, you can get it over with and get over her if need be.”

“I don’t want to get over her. I _like_ the butterflies I get when I see her, and the way she makes me feel when she laughs or smiles. I don’t want to lose that…”

“But you could have so much more.” Aubrey pushed, trying to give her friend some hope. Jessica was a pretty optimistic person when it came to literally everyone else, but Aubrey knew she was just as insecure as the rest of her self-loathing grade.

Jessica sighs. “Maybe I could, but-”

“No! No ‘buts’!”

“I’ve never made the first move before! Guys are so simple! They look at you a little too long, they smirk at you during class, and then they ask you out!”

“Jessica!” Aubrey grabs Jessica’s shoulder, turning her towards her. “Ashley does those things, too! She just hasn’t manned up and asked you out!”

“I don’t think ‘manned up’ fits here-”

Aubrey groans so loud that several tables turn to look at her. “You can’t ask for my opinion, and then disregard it because it’s not what you want to hear.”

Jessica squirms under her judgement. “I just don’t want to make a fool out of myself.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes, and it honestly hurts, but she can’t stand the meekness her friend is exhibiting. Jessica is usually very confident in terms of her decisions, because she’s not super impulsive, but _God_ , Aubrey needs her to make a move.

A bunch of tables down sat Ashley, who was currently being given advice by Stacie, Beca, Denise, and Cynthia-Rose.

“She’s straight.”

“She’s not straight, Ashley.”

“She asked why I had rainbow converse. As if she even needed to ask.”

“Ouch.” Cynthia-Rose muttered, shaking her head.

Stacie rolled her eyes, putting her arms on the table. “If you like her, you like her. You can’t help it. Just ask her out. If she’s your friend, she’ll just move past it.”

“That’s what everyone says, but if someone liked me that I didn’t like, I wouldn’t know if I’d be comfortable around them.”

“Okay, yeah, but maybe she’d be nice enough to pretend she’s not uncomfortable.”

“Awesome, that would be so great.” Ashley grumbles.

“I don’t appreciate your sarcasm.” Beca smirks, and Ashley swats her arm.

“Dude, I bet she’d go for it if you just asked her to a Disney movie or something.” Denise offers.

“She’ll definitely just think it’s as friends.”

“Good!” Beca shouted, tired of the constant back and forth. “She’ll _definitely_ say yes then whether she likes you or _likes_ likes you. Then, at the end, you can ask if it was a date. If she says yes, woo! A date! If she says no, you can say, ‘cool, that’s what I thought.’” 

“Holy shit.” Cynthia-Rose said, pointing at Beca. “That’s actually genius.”

“Don’t act surprised.” Beca mutters, but she still accepts a high-five.

Ashley mulls it over, but still shakes her head. “I think I’d just chicken out, to be honest. I don’t want to put her in an awkward situation.”

“I think you just need to ask if she’s gay, dude.”

“You can’t just ask people that!”

Denise rolls her eyes. “This one,” she starts, pointing at Cynthia-Rose, “asked me what letter of ‘GSA’ I was.” 

Everyone laughs, and Cynthia-Rose mutters “it worked, didn’t it?” under her breath.

“I feel like I need to have more tact, though. We’re not fifteen, anymore.”

“Listen, Ashley,” Stacie says slowly. “If you don’t tell her, I will go eighth-grade style on your ass and tell her myself.”

Ashley stares at her, eyes wide. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would.” Stacie says, solemnly. 

Ashley sighs, hard, closing her eyes tightly. “I will do it, on my _own_ terms.”

“Five days.” Cynthia-Rose throws out, and Beca laughs.

“What?” Ashley asks incredulously.

“Four!” Beca laughs, and Ashley glares at her.

“Six.”

“And we’re back to five.” Denise says, and Ashley crosses her arms.

“Fine, fine! Five days!” Ashley throws up her arms, muttering to herself, “I could have done four, easy, anyway.”

“What was that?” 

“Nothing! Nothing. Five days, I’ll do it.”

* * *

Five days later and Ashley had, in fact, _not_ done it.

“Shit, shit!” Ashley bounced her leg up and down, waiting for her friends to sit down with her for lunch.

She had still not asked out Jessica, and she knew her friends would stay true to their promise. It was a Friday, and she assumed it’d be too late to ask Jessica out to a Friday night movie. However, she knows Jessica loves cliches and all that shit Ashley never learned about, so she wants to make this perfect.

Beca slides into her usual seat next to Ashley, smirking. “Hot date, tonight?” 

Ashley rolls her eyes, setting her head into hands. “I’m such an idiot. Is the bet over now, or do I have until the end of the day.”

Beca smiles sadly, patting her friend on the back. “We’re giving you ‘til the end of the day, because watching you mope is kind of sad.”

Ashley shakes Beca’s hand off of her, sitting up straight. “Thanks, but I’m not moping. I’m just not ready for the constant ribbing no matter how this goes.”

“We’re not gonna make fun of you if she rejects you. We might kill her, though.”

“Do not. She’s really nice.”

“And _you’re_ really cool, so she better get her head out of her ass and say yes to your date.”

The taller girl shrugs, looking a few tables down to see Jessica. Ashley couldn’t even fathom what she was supposed to say to her, anyway.

Then, Jessica looked over, and even though they’re really awesome friends and comfortable, Ashley still reflexively looked away, blushing madly.

Beca laughs, looking over at Jessica. “You’re so obvious, dude. I don’t know how she hasn’t said anything.”

“Because she finds me repulsive and gay.” 

“Okay… One of those is true…” 

“You think I’m straight?”

“Oh fuck off.” Beca pushes Ashley, forcing the taller girl to sit upright and grab the table. “Just go ask her now before the others show up and embarrass you.”

Ashley swallows, hard, and nods. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll do it. I’m done being scared.” Ashley pushes herself up from the table, getting up. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest and her anxiety is at an all time high, but she needs to do this. For her sanity, and for her friend’s sanity.

She sees Jessica look over at her when she’s halfway there, and smiles, and Ashley thinks about turning around immediately. She knows she can’t, though, so she makes her way over. Aubrey and Luke aren’t there yet, so Ashley takes this as a sign.

“Hey, Ash.” Jessica grins, and Ashley relaxes. She sits down across from Jessica, and takes a breath.

Ashley doesn’t say ‘hi’ back, because she’s too busy worrying herself to death. She takes one deep breath, and says, “Do you want to go see a movie tonight? I mean, are you busy, tonight?”

Jessica giggles, but she also blushes. Nodding, she says, “I’d love to!”

Ashley smiles, but her heart is still racing, and she _knows_ she can’t wait any longer to clarify this. “I mean, like… as a date.”

Jessica’s smile dims, and Ashley gets worried, but her smile doesn’t turn into a frown. Her mouth just sort of gapes, and Ashley waits for her to say something. “You… You want to go on a date with me?”

Ashley can only nod, and Jessica’s smile returns. “Yeah, I really like you.”

Jessica’s grin gets even _bigger_ , which Ashley assumes must hurt at this point. “I really like you, too! I was supposed to tell you that first, but I chickened out, like, four times.”

Ashley laughs, and she’s never felt so light. “Yeah, my friends kinda forced my hand here. I think they were gonna send you one of those ‘do you like me? Check yes or no’ notes and sign it from me.” 

“Aw, that would’ve been so cute, though!”

“No it would not have been! It would have been stupid!” 

“I would’ve checked ‘yes’.” 

Ashley smiles inwardly, rolling her eyes. “That doesn’t make it any better.”

“I think it does.” Jessica says, and Ashley subconsciously leans over the table towards her, smiling.

Jessica smiles back, and then looks up, and laughs. Ashley raises an eyebrow, and Jessica tilts her head towards Ashley’s table. “I think your friends want something.”

Ashley whipped her head around, watching her four, embarrassing friends throwing her thumbs up and gesturing for her to come back. 

Beca was the only one not standing, rolling her eyes and resting her head on her hand.

Ashley hesitantly turned back, giving an apologetic smile to Jessica. “I definitely have to stop them from doing whatever they’re doing, but I’ll text you about tonight.”

“Sounds good.” Jessica gives her two thumbs up, and Ashley nods and gets up to go back to her table.

When she returns, her friends erupt into cheers, and Ashley can feel her cheeks warm up. 

“So did she say yes?”

“Based on the fact I’m not killing you all, you can assume it went well.” 

They cheer again, and Beca sends her a genuine smirk, and Ashley feels really, _really_ good. 

Then, she pauses. _Shit_ . _She has to plan a date_.


End file.
